Not just a Dance
by Ayres Kelle
Summary: Lucy is depressed and Natsu and Gray help. Nothing smut about this, just something that can to me at work. Also was listening to 'Careless Whisper' when this came to me. Sorry for the horrible spelling and grammar! Don't like don't read:)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was so tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally. The guild had just got done competiting in the Grand Magic games. Sure they won but everything else they had to go through was so tiring. She and Yukino had to close to gate. It took her a few days to recover from that. Along side her phyically hurting, she was emontionally hurt. For some time before the games she had been flirting and spending a lot of time with both Natsu and Grey, behind their backs. Or so she thought. The boys actually knew what she had been doing. They sometimes met with each other behind her back. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she shouldn't lead them both on, but she was learing to love them both and couldn't part with either of them.

It had been a week since to games. Master decided to hold a celebration for their victory. He should have known better but in the good mood he couldn't help it. He invited other guilds to attend also. There were members from Lima Scale, Mermaid Heel, Saber tooth and many others. The celebration was held in the new Fairy Tail guild hall, which was about 5 times to size of the original guild. Their were decorations, food, music. Everyone was there seeming to have a good time. The only problem was that everyone was sitting, or standing, while laughing and talking. No one was on the dance floor. No one was interacting like Master had intended.

Lucy was sitting at a table talking to Levy and Gajeel. She occasionally looked around at the happy couples in the room. Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen, Sting and Yukino. She just was happy for everyone but really on the inside she was very depressed.

"Lucy. Lucy!" Levy finally yelled pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. "Uh? Yeah" Lucy replied. "Lu are you ok? You seem really out of it tonight. Are you sure you feel ok?" Levy sounded very conserned. "Yeah. I'll be ok. Just some things on my mind is all" Lucy gave a faint smile only to make her friend feel reassured. Lucy found herself looking to her left. She saw Natsu and Grey fighting. She wasn't sure over what and didn't care. She smiled as she looked. Just looking at the two boys made her feel so much better.

"Alright ice princess lets go" Natsu yelled grabbing Grey on the arm to pull him out the chair. "Yeah yeah flame breathe your just ready to get your butt kicked?" Grey said. "Not a chance Grey!" Natsu almost laughed out. Lucy turned back around in her seat. She could watch them fight but if they saw her staring they would know something was up. She took another sip of her drink and just pretended to listen in on the conversation. Levy noticed this and poked Gajeel in his side. He looked down at Levy who was giving a head motion towards Lucy. 'What?' he mouthed. Levy just rolled her eyes. She leaned in to whisper to Gajeel "Go talk to Grey and Natsu and see if they know what's wrong with Lucy". Gajeel just looked at Lucy. 'Bunny girl isn't really looking that great'. Gajeel got up. The conversation at the table continued.

Gajeel got up and walked over to where Grey and Natsu were about to start fighting. Some had stopped what they were doing to watch Natsu and Grey as amusment. Gajeel walked over and grabbed them both by the back of the necks pulling them into a far corner. They really didn't have much time to protest. "Gejeel what are you doing? I was just about to beat up Grey" Natsu almost whinned out. Gajeel pushed them both into seats so they couldn't move. "So tell me. What's up with bunny girl" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. Natsu just looked at him then at Grey. "What are you talking about Gajeel?" Grey asked. "Listen I just know Bunny girl hasn't been looking to well since we got back. We all know that closing to gate took a lot out of her but even still. She always looks tired, she probably doesn't eat much and the only time she smiles is when one of you come into the room" Gajeel stated. The boys were speachless. Of course they had noticed that something wasn't right with Lucy but they didn't think it was that bad. Grey just let out a sign then looked at Natsu. They looked at each other like having a telepathic coversation. "Natsu, you know what we have to do. People were eventually going to find out anyway. Plus she's suffereing. She's our Nakama first" Grey just said quitly. Gajeel at this moment was confused. He tried making since of what was being said but couldn't. Natsu just looked at Grey. "I know Grey. I honestly don't care about myself but I do for you and Lucy. I know we have to" Natsu stated. He knew the moment would come when they would have to make their true feelings public, but he didn't think actually infront of everybody.

Lucy had been listening to conversations around her. Not really focusing on just one. She looked around and scanned as the different guilds were getting along. She was so happy that even after everything they could get a long.

Grey and Natsu just shook their heads at each other. Coming to a conclusion. Gajeel was still completly in the dark. Grey and Natsu began to stand out of their chairs and walk pasted Gajeel. Gajeel put a hand on each of their arms. "Where so you think your going?" he sounded aggitated. The boys stopped. "We're going to comfort Lucy" Natsu stated. Gajeel dropped their arms and turned to walk to sit beside Lucy. The boys slowly made their way over to where Lucy was sitting. Lucy knew nothing of what was happening. She was currently starring down at her drink. Everyone at the table just looked at her. She had silent tiers in her eyes, not wanting to let them escape. The boys were now infront of Lucy. No one paid it much attention. They just figured they were here to aggricate Lucy or wanted something. Lucy still hadn't looked up. That was until They both said her name in unision. "Lucy"

Lucy quickly lifted her head to look at the two boys. They saw a few tears waiting to escape. Natsu leaned his hand down to rub them away. In the background the song came on. If just felt so right. Them being there togather. Both Natsu and Grey put out a hand to grab hers. She was taken out of her seat and was being lead to the dance floor. Her mind was protesting because everyone was watching. They both had her hands, she couldn't just stop. More and more people fell silent as they watched the three walk onto the dance floor. The song was soothing, sexual and inviting. It was intoxicating to Lucy. The boys guided her to the middle of the dance floor then stopped. Lucy was about to ask what was it then stopped. They let go of her hands. Grey grabbed her so that she was flush with him. He put one of her hands on the back of his neck and put his hands on her hips. She was shocked beyond words. Grey was actually showing affection in public. There were a collection of gasps through out the room. Then she felt bad because of Natsu. She went to go turn her head and was stopped agian. Natsu became flush with her back. Bringing her other hand to his neck also. Lucy and Grey's forhead were togather and Natsu had his head near her ear. As the song started the boys started to sway their hips to the rythm, pulling Lucy with them. Lucy was in heaven. She couldn't have known anything better in that moment, even if everyone was looking at them.

Eveyone in the guild could not believe what was happening. Natsu and Grey (who they thought hated each other) were leading Lucy onto the dance floor. Then Grey grabbed Lucy. Some didn't know that they were that known to each other. And then Natsu went to Lucy's back. That broke everyone. Everyones jaw was on the floor. Natsu and Grey were dancing so sexually with Lucy. The thing they didn't understand was that Lucy was going along with it.

Lucy was breathing so heavy. They weren't doing much but dancing as close as you could get. But to have both the men she loves dancing with her made her so happy. "What are you guys doing" Lucy asked, her eyes closed. Grey looked at Natsu with a grin over Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy were not stupid you know. We know what you have been doing" grey stated. Lucy snapped her eyes open to look at Grey. "Yeah Lucy we know. But it's ok. We see each other two and you don't know. We love you Lucy. We want nothing more then to be with you." Natsu said then planted a kiss at her ear making her shiver. She was glad that they were dancing with her other wise she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. She tightened her grip on both their necks making them smile even more. She was not denying them. Grey moved his hands from her hips and cupped her face. Not giving her anytime to react. He leaned in and kissed her. She could have been naked infront of the magic council at that moment, she didn't care. She deepened the kiss. He was so warm. She put both her hands in his hair bring him even closer. They kissed until they absolutly needed arm. Lucy was lost in a daze. She was then turned around to face Natsu. He leaned in to kiss her also. This was not gentle though. It was needy and heated. Their hips still swayed and Grey kissed her neck and put his hand back on her hips.

Stunned was not really the word for what people were feeling. Lucy was with both Natsu and Grey? Dancing, KISSING. Some fainted when Grey kissed Lucy then Natsu. Most were blushing at the scene infront of them. Though some were taking notes. The only one probably really happy was Levy. She just smiled at the scene, holding Gajeels hand.

Natsu had stopped kissing Lucy. They continued to dance. She was on cloud nine. Never in a million years did she believe she could have them both. Their hips still moving with tthe music but they were even close then before if that were possible. Lucy had her eyes closed with her head leaning back on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu and Grey just looked at each other and grinned. They knew they loved Lucy. they wanted her to know that they meant what they said earlier. Grey brought up a hand and grabbed Natsu on the back of the head. He leaned in until his lips were kissing Natsu. Lucy opened her eyes to see what was happeneing. She was shocked yes, but so turned on. Grey continued to kiss Natsu, deepening the kiss. They finished and looked at Lucy who had her mouth open and was blushing.

When Grey leaned in too kiss Natsu it was over. Everyone in the guild made themselves known. It was absolutly unbelievable. Natsu and Grey? It was absolutly the last thing they would've thought.

"Oh god" was all Lucy managed to get out. She was loosing it. Completly loosing it. Both Boys laughed agianst her. "Guys we need to get out of here. I can't control myself around the two of you. I really don't want to do anything infront of all these people either" Lucy spoke in a hushed tone. Only Grey and Natsu could hear her. They looked at each other a little shocked. They didn't expect Lucy to say something like this. The song started to fade in the background. Lucy gave Grey and Natsu a quick kiss apiece. Soon they started to look at the stunned audience they had attracted. Lucy gave a little smirk. She should have been totally embarressed but she was completly content. She moved from the boys walking back to the table. She was the eyes looking at her. She went over to the table and grabbed her purse. She then walked back to the boys and grabbed their hands. She started to lead them out the doors of the guild.

"Hey Lucy, don't wear them both out" Yelled Levy. A few people turned to her stunned, including Gajeel. "What? They may be strong but Lucy can last longer" Levy stated. Lucy stopped and turned around. She just winked at Levy. "You got it, we'll be back in a week mkay" She said smiling. "Oh christ she's serious" muttered Laxus. Natsu and Grey looked at each other smiling. They were so ready for this.


	2. Update

Hey so I have not written a chapter two mostly due because fluff is not something I write. I read it but it's just not the genre that I write. However if someone likes my story and writes fluff and would like to write a second story I 100% be ok with you doing that. If you would like just please DM me and we can talk about it.


End file.
